


Countdown

by teaandsmut



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/F, Force Fantasy, Sexual Coercion, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Glimmer fantasises about being cornered by her Bond villain femme fatale Catra. This has been kicking around in my drafts for a while so I decided to finish it for Glitra Week 2!Although this fic is fairly light in tone, it does describe a fantasy of being coerced so check the notes before reading.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't framed it this way in the text, but this fic is written as if it is the product of Glimmer's imagination. Written in first person present tense for a change! I just wrote this, skimmed though it, and posted it, so modify your expectations accordingly.
> 
> **Content warning:** The scenario described is pretty silly, almost comically villainous stuff in line with the general vibe of the Glimmer-vision world in Roll With It. But it ultimately involves Catra putting Glimmer in situation that forces her into sex, she isn't able to refuse consent, which Glimmer is very into even though she'd never admit it.
> 
> If you don't like the sound of that, don't read this. If you do, then enjoy! :)

Catra doesn't even flinch when I burst into the room.

"Disarm the bomb!" I shout as I teleport in front of her, fists glowing in threat. I try to put as much authority as possible into my voice but Catra remains unflustered. She sits in her chair with her legs crossed, the split fabric of her black gown falling away to reveal their full length.

The room is lit only by the glow from a grid of monitors to one side and moonlight from the massive window that overlooks the valley outside, throwing everything into high contrast. The monitors show security camera views of the corridors of Catra’s fortress that I have just fought my way through to reach this chamber.

"It isn't armed." Catra looks up at me with a conspiratorial smile. She languidly taps a code into a keypad on her armrest. "It is now though." 

The security camera displays are replaced by large numbers spread across the monitors. 5:00, 4:59, 4:58… I realise with horror what it means. I turn to look out the window at the full dam above a small village. I was alerted after the villagers had discovered a massive bomb at the base of the dam. If it went off then the dam would collapse and the entire village would be flooded, dozens of people killed and homes destroyed. All signs pointed to Catra being responsible; she was known for using showy threats to get what she wanted.

Frustration rises in me as I understand this was all a ruse to lure me here. And I've walked right into her trap yet again. The feeling sinks to the pit of my stomach as wonder what she wants from me this time. If I'm being honest, the frustration settles somewhere lower than my stomach. 

I whip back around and glare at Catra, waiting for her to explain herself. Her face gives nothing away but her eyes gleam.

"Aww, don't like that, do you?" she says.

"Disarm it!" I sound frantic. The countdown is at 4:37.

"It can only be disarmed using a code only I know," she says sweetly. "I'll key it in-" Catra uncrosses her legs "-if you can make me come before the countdown runs out."

I stare at her, too outraged and appalled to speak for a moment. "How dare you! I won't."

“Suit yourself. Nice work saving the village,  _ Glimmah.” _ She gives an exaggerated flick of her tongue as she says it, flashing the tips of her canines. She turns away from me to look out the window at the dam. “I’ll be entertained either way.”

4:05.

I panic. She can’t do this. “You’re a monster!” I cry.

Catra doesn’t look at me. “Mm, clever girl.”

3:57.

I hesitate and realise that I can’t afford to. I know what Catra is capable of by now; she isn’t bluffing.

“In less than four minutes?” I say, hoping that my compliance will buy me some more time.

That gets her attention. A smile spreads across her face. “Don’t worry, I’ve warmed myself up for you.” She reaches up to hook her fingers in my mouth and I try not to react as I taste her slick on them. She tugs down on my mouth and I fall all too readily to my knees. She pinches my cheeks and I hate her for it. “It’s just too fun watching you fight, I couldn’t help myself. You try  _ so _ hard.”

I can see the countdown in looming numbers on the monitors to the side. 3:38. I can’t think of another solution so I look her in the eye, refusing to act any more submissive than I have to, and reply, “Fine.” 

Catra glances at the timer, raises her eyebrows, and moves her knees apart.

Her toes are pointed in her high heels and one of her legs is exposed by the split in her dress. She leans back and waits. I swallow my pride in order to do what I have to and move to push her dress aside.

She’s gorgeous.

I have to hold her hips to steady myself, hoping she will interpret it as simply preparing to get on with my task but doubting that she will fall for that. She always seems to know exactly what I’m thinking. Between her parted legs are beautiful dark curls, lush and wild within the precise confines of a neat triangle. At its tip they swirl down a little over her swollen clit. Her soft folds are glistening and I hate myself for the way my mouth waters at the sight. I hate that I feel like I am privileged to be allowed to touch her gorgeous cunt. But I do feel privileged. Honoured, even. I realise I am wasting time staring and I feel far too eager as I rush to take her in my mouth.

3:09.

I almost don’t hear Catra’s quiet grunt of satisfaction as I am trying so hard not to moan when my tongue touches her. She tastes too good and I have to remind myself that I don’t want this. I get a mouthful of gathered slick as I start lapping against her and choke slightly for a second, my face hot with the indignity of it all. 

“Mm, so heroic, princess,” says Catra. I ignore her and get on with stroking her with my tongue. I am filled with adrenaline and try to stay calm, ignoring the panic that is making me want to go faster. I only have one shot at this, I have to do a good job. I tell myself I don’t care what she thinks, the only thing that matters is that I succeed so she will disarm the bomb. In the back of my mind I wonder if she will even keep her word, but I can’t worry about that now. 

2:35.

Catra watches me, her face giving nothing away. I try harder and pulse the tip of my tongue quick and light on her clit until she shifts her hips and draws a sharp breath. The countdown tips over the two minute mark and I switch to sucking her clit. A whine escapes my throat, a sign of my fear at the timer running down and, to my shame, of the pleasure that throbs between my legs.

I hope that she interprets my furrowed brow as determined anger and not as my attempt to hide how much I am enjoying doing what she wants. Right on cue, she sees right through me and strokes my cheek and before I can stop it I moan against her. I stifle it and look up at her, still working with my mouth, and she’s flushed but calmly smirking. “Such a good little hero. Do you enjoy saving people that much? Don’t pretend like I don’t know you’re creaming yourself down there.”

I attempt a squeal of annoyance but it catches in my throat too much to be convincing. “Or…” Catra pretends to look pensive, “perhaps it’s  _ me  _ you like?” I look away, glancing at the timer again. 1:42. “Come on,” she says, sounding breathy at last, “show me what kind of princess you really are. I -  _ ah  _ \- I know you’re getting off on this too, sweetheart. Let me hear how much you like going down on your worst enemy.” When I ignore her she looks pointedly at the countdown, now at 1:24, then out the window at the dam, adopting an expression of careful boredom. I understand her meaning: showing her that I want this is my only chance to make it in time.

I give in and let myself moan. It comes far too easily and I know it’s perfectly real. It’s a relief to let go and admit that I love this - her cunt, her taste, submitting to her. “That’s better, darling,” she purrs. I throw myself into pleasuring her with relish now, aching with shame as I moan over and over and lick desperate circles around her clit.

Finally, when the timer is somewhere under a minute, I don’t care anymore, Catra breaks with a sigh and pushes up against my mouth. The irregular pace of her breathing is visible with the rise and fall of her breasts over the top of her low-cut dress.

_ “Louder,”  _ comes Catra’s command and I scramble to comply, moaning obscenely loud and not having to fake a second of it. I want to feel her come in my mouth, I want it so badly. She tenses. When I look up she is watching me intently, her dark and self-satisfied expression barely slipping. She grips the arms of the chair and rolls her hips against me and my noises turn incoherent, I am so desperate to please her. My mouth is so full of her slick that I want to swallow but I have to keep going and then she gasps and her cunt is pulsing and her clit is twitching against my tongue. I gaze up in awe at her beautiful mouth held in a soft, silent scream while her orgasm explodes under my mouth. Her composure is briefly dropped as she sighs and gasps her way through it, her body tensing in waves as she spends herself, never taking her eyes off me.

When Catra is done, I pull back and we stare at each other for a moment. I must look a mess, my mouth and face are covered in her slick. She looks like she’s about to smirk when I remember with alarm why I did this in the first place. 

I splutter and manage to say, “The bomb! Disarm it!” The timer is at 0:07.

Catra rolls her eyes. “Spoilsport.” I glare at her incredulously and she reluctantly keys in the code, stopping the countdown at 0:02. A few seconds go by and the dam in the valley outside stays intact.

The second the relief hits me, I realise just how wet and turned on I am. I’m shaking with need and with the adrenaline crash. I wipe my mouth hastily on my sleeve and stagger to my feet. I have to get out of here before I let Catra do something I’ll regret. 

“Aw, leaving so soon?” she says, spinning her chair to watch me run off but making no effort to stop me. She calls after me. “Can’t wait ‘til next time, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous about posting this fic so I'd be very glad to hear if you liked it!


End file.
